Shattered Sight
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Following the aftermath of the mirror, doubt begins to creep into Belle's mind about the authenticity of the dagger. She learns the truth that eventually places them in a very compromising situation. She must choose to forgive and help a broken man face his inner darkness before it destroys him and everything they love. It Takes place after 4x6.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/AN: I'm really peeved by the "Family Business" episode and how Rumple has been keeping secrets from Belle. We all know she's going to be shattered when that happens, so I've decided to put my own spin on this tale. This picks up right after 4x6. Please review!**

Belle gazed hollowly into the antique looking glass inside their bedroom. Lightning cracked across the sky illuminating the doppelganger that stood in front of her. Haunting blue eyes bored into her, staring into the deepest parts of her soul, the very parts she never shared with Rumple. He could never know those parts of her existed. She was supposed to be the light that steered him away from the darkness. She supposed there must be darkness inside her as well because she was in love with the dark one.

Her thoughts flickered to the pastel colored handbag tucked safely away inside their closet, the one that held the dagger: the thing that bound their very souls together. The Snow Queen's mirror echoed those daunting words to her again, filling her with doubt.

_Why do you think the dark one married you?_

_Do you think it was love?_

_He needed someone weak, someone he could manipulate._

_Do you really think that dagger's real?_

_You really know deep down that it's fake…_

Was it fake? Was she really just a pawn in the his game? Belle stared forlornly at the closet, gathering the rest of her courage, she opened the door softly. She looked behind her at her husband snoozing soundly, removing the knife from her purse. She faced the bed, holding the relic in front of her, knots forming in her abdomen. She knew she was breaking his trust again, but she had to put all of these doubts in the back of her mind to rest. She had to know he was telling the truth.

"I command you to wake up." she breathed heavily, reciting the simple command. He didn't stir filling her heart with dread. Maybe she hadn't spoke the command loud enough?

"I command you to wake up!" she whispered louder through bared teeth, but he didn't stir. The truth hit her, followed by a wave of nausea. She ran from the room, dagger still in hand as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. The storm was pounding the Victorian mansion mercilessly just like all the emotions raging inside of her. She wiped the saliva from her mouth, looking at the discarded knife on the floor, a reminder of what he'd done to her.

Belle felt an anger stir inside her that she'd never felt before. She faced the bathroom mirror, staring at her reflection. She clenched her fist smashing the glass into a million pieces, the glass reminding her of the taunting mirror who's words rang true just a few hours ago.

Red hot anger burned inside her mixed with betrayal as she listened to thundering feet pound down the hallway. Rumplestiltskin burst through the door with his bare hands, not even bothering to use his magic.

"Belle sweetheart what happened? Are you all right!?" he inquired, concern flashing in his eyes until she held up the dagger, halting him. The blood oozing out of her hand was painless compared to what she felt in her heart.

"YOU LIED TO ME! I SUMMONED YOU WITH THE DAGGER, BUT YOU WERE ASLEEP! YOU NEVER WOKE UP! YOU TRICKED ME INTO BELIEVING THIS WAS REAL." Belle roared, unaware that hot tears were cascading down her cheeks as she pointed the dagger at him threateningly.

"Belle I can explain-"

"Save your words Rumple! The mirror was right! You never cared about me! I guess you weren't lying when you said your power meant more to you than I did back in the dark castle all those years ago!" she choked out the words, forcing back a sob.

"Belle I do love you…Please let me explain sweetheart." he pleaded with her, melancholy in his eyes, but she shook her head fiercely.

"No Rumple the only thing you love is your power! I _never _want to see you again!" she spat out the words bitterly, her heart breaking into a million pieces. She stormed past him. He didn't try to stop her as she grabbed her coat, pulling it tightly over her body as she walked outside into the raging storm. It wasn't nearly as strong as what was raging inside of them. A cluster of dark clouds huddled over the Gold residence as Mr. Gold smashed all of the freshly dusted objects in the downstairs hallway before collapsing in a heap of heavy sobbing.

**A/AN: That's all for the prologue! Please don't hurt me! I always promise a happy ending in my fics! Just bear with me! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Severed Ties

**Chapter One**

**Severed Ties**

**A/AN: Thank you for the awesome reviews! I always promise a happy ending! I just can't promise you when! Belle turns to an unlikely person for help in this chapter. You might be surprised.**

Belle was completely drenched through her thin jacket, and she was numb. The pain of her abused hand was pulsating. She couldn't believe she was standing in front of the house of someone who loathed her or used to loathe her. She couldn't figure out what had drawn her to the former mayor of Storybrooke's house but here she stood. Maybe it was because she couldn't afford to walk another mile in this storm. Her vision was blurring and her mind was buzzing around the previous events of the night. She took a deep breath, knocking heavily on the door with her uninjured hand.

She was startled when the porch light came on. She really didn't expect anyone to answer at this late hour. Her heart beat timorously in her chest when she heard the locks unhinge. There stood before her a more casual looking Regina, wearing flannel pajamas.

Belle felt her breath hitch in her throat, expecting to be pulverized by magic but nothing happened as Regina analyzed her disheveled appearance, "Now isn't this an oddity. The woman I imprisoned for over twenty eight years is standing on my doorstep at two o'clock in the morning. Now tell me Mrs. Gold, aren't you afraid to be out at such a late hour with the Snow Queen out and about? My real question is why are you here?" she inquired inquisitively.

Belle expecting to be smoldered by now opened her mouth the words rolling out like a red carpet, "Regina I'm sorry, but Rumple has done something terrible. I just couldn't stay. I left him. I would've gone to Ruby's but your house was much closer. I couldn't bear to be out in this storm any longer. I was getting cold."

"Rumple do something terrible? How appalling! I mean he is the dark one after all. His list of causalities is far greater than mine!" Regina scoffed, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Please may I come in? I'm sure Ruby could come get me." Belle sighed dejectedly, her vision blurring slightly. Regina saw her stumble almost falling into her. She caught the fragile girl, bringing her into the house.

"Have a seat right here. Let me have a look at you." Regina spoke softly, leading the young woman to her sofa. Belle practically collapsed on the loveseat, but Regina propped her head up with a set of pillows.

Had she traveled to a parallel universe? Was the former evil queen actually concerned about her? The old Regina would've slammed the door in her face or crushed her heart for good measure.

Belle took a shaky breath as the most feared woman in town examined her hand. "Do you have a habit of self injury Mrs. Gold?" Regina inquired with a raised brow.

"I was angry so I broke a mirror." Belle shrugged naturally causing Regina to smirk, " So the bookworm does have bite." she teased lightly.

"Hold still. This may sting a bit." Regina commanded focusing on Belle's hand that was full of gashes. A lavender beam crept up her arm slowly ebbing its way towards her severed hand. The magic wrapped around her hand causing it to tingle. She felt broken skin begin to sew itself back together, traces of glass disappearing.

"How does it feel?" Regina inquired as the beauty flexed her hand back and forth, peering at her with inquisitive brown eyes.

"It feels normal…Thank you. I should probably be on my way now. I'm sure I've inconvenienced you enough." she replied shakily, expecting her former captor to pronounce judgement at any moment.

"Nonsense! You can stay the night and leave in the morning. This storm is only going to get worse and at least here you'll be safe. I know you probably think I shouldn't care, especially since your married to the town pariah, _but _I do owe you. I can't say that I owe many people anything, but I'm trying to be _good. _I want to be better for Henry. I imprisoned you for twenty eight years so the least I can do is take you in for the night. I have a pair of pajamas that should fit you if you'd like to stay." Regina offered taking her aback.

Belle didn't know how to feel about Regina's sentiment, but the evil queen seemed sincere enough. She was too tired to refuse her kindness and decided it wouldn't be wise to do so.

"I'm very grateful for your hospitality. Thank you." she supplied. The regal nodded to her returning a few minutes later with a pair of blue silk pajamas. She changed into them, forgetting about the dagger momentarily, slipping into a state of exhaustion.

Regina turned off the light returning to her room. She slipped under the covers. Before the beauty had ventured onto her doorstep, she was tirelessly searching for a way to unfreeze Marian. Her attempts had been futile. Perhaps, Belle could help her find the answers she sought. The beauty was better at researching than anyone she knew. She would have to ask her in the morning.

~X~

Rumplestiltskin stared aimlessly at his ransacked kitchen. He had broken every dish and cup in his possession except the chipped one. He turned it over and over in his hands, seeking any sense of comfort from it but finding none. How many times had he held that cup in his hands thinking of her back home in the dark castle when he believed he would never see her or again? He'd even taken it to Neverland, a journey he'd never expected to return from. He would hold it in his hands at night while he thought of her beautiful face, afraid of never seeing her again.

How could he dragging her down into his pit of despair, breaking her heart over and over again? He felt himself slowly reverting back to that selfish man he used to be. If he did then his son's sacrifice would be completely in vain. He couldn't let Bae down. He'd come to far for this but what about the hat?

He finally had it in his possession. He could hold on to his power and keep anyone from ever controlling him ever again, but there would always be darkness inside of him even if he had the sorcerer's hat. The dagger would still bear his name, and he would still be the dark one without limit. The thought of having that much power nauseated him and yet it enthralled him all at the same time.

"I'm so sorry Belle, but I have to do this." the poor spinner whispered inside of him. Giving up all that power would make him weak, and he couldn't afford to be weak in anyone's eyes. Belle didn't need a weak man in her life, and he was weak without his power, at least that's what he convinced himself of. His insecurities wrapped themselves around his mind, making him believe the lie that had been festering inside of him for over three hundred years now. He wasn't good enough for someone like Belle without it.

**A/AN: Phew! I hope you guys like that! I'll try to update every week if I'm not too busy. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
